Episode 67
The Boyz are Back in Town * We wrap up a short rest. Olivia gains 2 whole hp because she sucks. Vahlka tries to placate Nechtanebos and does a shitty job. He's torn up the room a fair bit. We argue about what to do for a bit, ultimately deciding on heading to the Sunspire and using their holy water fonts to scry on the person who has Anxucotl in an attempt to find them. * On the walk to the sunspire, Barkley spots a strange shimmer in the air, but she's unable to identify the source of it. Godfrey also finds strange grooves in the windowsill of the room in the Sunspire but we do not know what left him. * Lucius scrys and sees a man in a mask with long braided hair (we assume it is The Black Cat) in a circular dark room with five large platforms that were all empty save for a large cat, partially visible in the dark. The sphinx told the man to stop speaking when she noticed the scry spell. He bowed to the scry sensor and said "I hope I've given you some intrigue." and left. * We head up the Sunspire to meet with Perrin and Deek. Who are finishing up paperwork for teleporting into the city. We talk briefly, then we head back toward the tavern. *As we are walking we run into Neferta the honest and a host of monks. Neferta tenses and snarls and charges towards us. The party all has various degrees of panic, Neferta chases and kills a hidden a small bird-like creature which Vahlka recognizes as a juvenile Hook Raven. Neferta orders her monks to fan out and secure the area. Vahlka assumes the Hook Ravens were sent by Kiare and explains whats going on to both party and Neferta. The sphinx takes us back to the monastery. *We meet with Dak, and convene with him and a council of Oasis officials - sharing some of the information we've gained. We inform him and the council members about the plague. Dak tells us the way-gate has been closed, and that we ought to be able to teleport to the valley in a day or two. We hear Andarsella roar from a far, while fighting the hook ravens + retriever, Vahlka has a silent panic attack and hides behind her favorite half-elves. *Dak explains a bit about the prophecy concerning Tiamat, but says its in the valley and that he cannot show the full text to us now. *Neferta returns. She interrogates us on our intent when we came into the monastary with Isil and Vahlka about what she knows about the drow forces. Andarsella enters dragging a retriever corpse with her. Vahlka see that it has Kiare's house sigil emblazoned on its thorax. *Vahlka demands payment for our services as mercenaries and the sphinxes agree to pay us in Resurrection diamonds and gold. *The sphinxes demand that we dispose of the retriever corpse for them and then we head back to the tavern. Recording: https://youtu.be/xesgeHkfYW4 Chatzy Log: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MPP36pb6uM1Dd44F-tycUQ45zUld_EBkvTJ8ItIZzQk/edit?usp=sharing